kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Marshall
}|height=170|width=|position=center|image2 =250px }} Eric Marshall He is Best Friend of Dan Storm, and his very kind person. Later He will become Kamen Rider Stag Beetle. History He very good fighting with The Shockers and he will help Dan to save the world from Colonel X, Eric like Dan stay with him and his friends. Beyond Eric Marshall done good job taken The Shockers down. Kayla and Laura are here with him to ask him about those things?, Eric tell them they need go see Queen Sera ask her what about those Foot Soldiers where they coming from and they need a hero. Eric save him from The Shockers. Dan was happy to see someone to save him, when The Shockers are gone Eric to meet Dan Storm. Eric and the Others they don't know what is Kamen Rider?. Eric, Kayla and Laura was happy see Dan is back in action as Kamen Rider Beyond. Dan tell Eric he need to help get Ancient Stag Beetle become good and also Two Riders. Eric wants to help him, but Dan won't let him and it's to dangerous. Eric tell Dan if like to be Kamen Rider like his friend Dan. Eric is training his own and he wants to be a kamen rider like Dan, Laura ask him what he's doing?. Eric tell her that he like to be a kamen rider and help Dan. Eric will like help him, but he's not a rider yet. Eric tell Queen Sera that he and the girls will going to help them back to normal, but Ancient Stag Beetle saw them in the hut and his fighting Eric. Two Clone Riders is here to fight Eric, Eric try to tell him that he shouldn't fight Dan. Eric tell him that his good rider not bad rider, Ancient Stag Beetle back to himself and is saving the girls fro two clone riders. So Eric will like to become Stag Beetle, Anicent Stag Beetle pass over his power Eric. Eric is here with them and he told Dan that Ancient Stag Beetle give his powers to Eric, Dan was happy. So Eric using Stag Beetle Attack fight Scratch. Dan knows that Eric is Kamen Rider now, Dan knows that Eric is Kamen Rider now. Eric trying get more training skills, Dan saw him and still not right for working as Kamen Rider, Eric told her that Ancient Stag Beetle pick him as new rider. But Queen Sera tell Eric to talk with Dan to training with him as team mates, so Eric ask Dan that he wants train with him?. Dan tell Eric that his busy doing work with Past Riders Cards and he can't do training with him, Eric was bit sad. Dan and Eric are here. So they team up and transform to Kamen Riders to fight Scratch, Eric tell them that Dan always be my best friend forever. See Also *Ancient Stag Beetle - Kamen Rider Beyond counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki *Onodera Yusuke - Kamen Rider Kuuga counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki